


coldwave, not-a-dark-AU [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: For the prompt: Coldwave au idea: Lens life is better (dad is dead, mom stayed, etc) micks life worse. Their 1st meeting isnt big event for Len now but Mick is obsessed. Stalks him for right moment to have Len forever. Nabs Len. Makes Len his. Dark happy ending





	coldwave, not-a-dark-AU [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [robininthelabyrinth tumblr fills part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250356) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 



**Title:** coldwave, not-a-dark-AU

 **Fandom:** The Flash

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick/Len

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 15:06

**Summary:**

For the prompt: Coldwave au idea: Lens life is better (dad is dead, mom stayed, etc) micks life worse. Their 1st meeting isn't big event for Len now but Mick is obsessed. Stalks him for right moment to have Len forever. Nabs Len. Makes Len his. Dark happy ending

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250356/chapters/29357388)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/coldwaveNot-a-darkAu.mp3)


End file.
